


acoshorts

by starfallinginlove



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Asexual, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Sacrifice, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wings, peregryn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallinginlove/pseuds/starfallinginlove
Summary: Loads of oneshots and shorts <3





	1. A Twin To My Soul - FEYSAND (part1)

SOULMATE AU WHERE YOU ARE BORN WITH A SPECIFIC DEFECT AND YOUR SOULMATE HAS THE OPPOSITE ONE AND WHEN YOU MEET, IT HEALS, BUT IF ONE DIES, THE OTHER ONE GETS THEIR DEFECT.

Feyre Archeron was tired of people telling her they were sorry that her soulmate died. She was born blind, and while all of her friends were excited to get their soulmate and get rid of their Defect, Feyre had already lost her soulmate - before she was even born.

Or, as her ex-boyfriend Tamlin said when they broke up, she wasn't worthy of a soulmate - she never had one, to begin with.

Feyre thought that was why she liked hanging out with her best friend Mor so much. Mor had never once pitied her. Their friendship began in kindergarten and had blossomed when they started hanging out outside of school. Feyre had pushed Mor's wheelchair, as she was born without one leg and there was no possibility for a prosthetic, and Mor had directed Feyre around the shops, picking out outfits to Feyre, who had no idea what they looked like and tried to explain them to her.

That was how it was, up until Mor's 17th birthday. They had been out in the town, in their favourite restaurant (Rita's), when Feyre had heard the familiar squeak of wheels along the cobbled stone flooring. Mor had seemed to hear this as quick as a flash, she had spun in her chair and squealed.

Feyre heard Mor's excitement as she got up and moved to talk to Andromache - her soulmate.

The thrill of her best friends voice left Feyre feeling more alone than ever.

But now, three years into the future, Mor finding her soulmate had become a blessing, and not a curse. Feyre had two best friends now, and she barely ever felt like she was third-wheeling.

Apart from when they starting planning what they were going to get up to that night. Then, Feyre wanted to crawl into a real deep hole and die, to avoid hearing about their sex life in avid detail.

Today, Andi was working at Mortal Queen Design, the fashion retailer where she was Head of Advertising. Feyre and Mor were working at the company Mor had inherited when her cousins family died. She worked in the head office of Velaris Retail with Mor, creating ideas for wallpaper and wall art, all day long. It was bliss, and as close to actually painting as she would ever get. Mor's mysterious cousin Rhys run the investment Velaris, and he had lived in America all his life. He was always constantly sending sarcastic emails to Mor about incompetent clients which Mor constantly read out to Feyre.

But, two years after the tragic avalanche that had killed his parents, he and his little (16-year-old) sister Rilla were moving to England to be near Mor, their last remaining family. Feyre was excited to meet him - Rhys had been born completely deaf, which meant like her, his soulmate was already dead.

Nothing like a good old bit of tragedy to bring two people together.

Unfortunately, Mor would have to be the translator between the two of them - Rhys wouldn't be able to hear her, and she wouldn't be able to read his sign language. However, that didn't put off her - or Rhys, according to Mor.

Feyre tapped her foot against the cool metal of her chair. Rhys was expected any minute now. She counted the seconds, as she heard the bell of the elevator.

She got to 5 when the darkness of her world was ripped open by an explosion of riotous colour.

She locked eyes with Rhysand - the most handsome man she had ever seen.

The only man she had ever seen.


	2. These Wings Are Made To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the first challenge in @book_obsessed_reader 's Fandom Wars challenge. I'm Team ACOTAR (obviously)!
> 
> The first challenge was to create an OC who lives in the world. And so, Daewyn was born.
> 
> A dawn court native, born to an affluent, abusive family, Daewyn had her wings cut off at age 17 in a fit of rage by her father. She was lost without them. She wandered through Prythian and at the age of 125, she met Noah at a Calanmai bonfire at the Spring Court. Daewyn is asexual, and she thought Noah was another one of the males looking for a one night stand with her beautiful self. But he wasn't. They had an immediate connection, and sat and talked until the dawn.
> 
> Noah, a shapeshifter himself, started to give her temporary wings. However, one day, he makes a bargain with the Mother to give Daewyn permanent wings. But for a heavy price...

Daewyn let out a heart-wrenching sob as her entire world collapsed in on itself. Outside the room, birds native to the Spring Court were chirping. Inside, wails of grief bounced off the walls of the slum cottage they had made their own, despite cracks in the foundations and a tremendous hole in the roof.

Daewyn's mate was dead. And it was all her fault.

The wings that he had gifted to her, that he had ultimately given his life for, dragged on her back.

She didn't want the wings, she didn't want the world free of Amaratha's sadistic grip. She just wanted her Noah, with life back in his veins.

She wanted to hear his laugh ring out one last time, like the trickle of the sweetest bells. She wanted his smile, which could light up even the darkest of nights, the most horror-filled of nightmares.

She also wanted Tamlin's head on a pike. But that would wait.

In the midst of her angst, Daewyn had not felt times presence relentlessly drag forwards. She hadn't fully noticed when Andras had stormed out after Noah's suffering had finally ceased. Daewyn had not moved since Noah had died.

Died. Because of her. Because of her stupid, shallow yearning for permanent wings which Noah had inevitably picked up on. And found a way to deliver on it. Even if it cost him his own life.

Daewyn would never blame Noah. All pent up anger and desire for revenge was plastered upon the pompous, egotistical High Lord of the rutting Spring Court who could burn in hell for all she cared.

Tamlin had refused to help his nephew, Noah, when he was dying. Refused, because Noah had refused to cross the wall and set himself up for a sacrifice, for some self-indulged human girl to destroy. Because Noah was not just fighting for freedom. He was fighting for the earth-shattering, galaxy-destroying love and passion that they had.

Daewyn's dawn-tinted hair was crusted in Noah's lifeblood. When the bargain he had made with the Mother to give her wings back - that her abusive prick of a father had cut off all those years ago - had been called in, Daewyn's mate had started to cough up blood. The torture had continued for a year until Noah's now fragile body wasn't able to continue the pain-riddled game of cat and mouse.

His heart had exploded, and he was gone.

A blow on the door aroused Daewyn from her recollections.

The force on the shaky strength of the door tore it from its hinges.

Lucien Vanserra - Tamlin's best and only companion was standing there, distraught.

"Andras," He whispered, "He went over the wall."

Andras, her mate's twin, the only source of happiness in this cruel, masochistic world.

"He was killed," Lucien continued, "By a human girl. Her name is Feyre. She is at the spring court now."

Another sob wracked her starving body.

"Oh, Daewyn." He comforted.

Lucien rushed over to the Dawn Court girl with the tanned skin and the pinkish-red hair, enveloping her in the warm embrace she hadn't realised she needed.

"You're not alone," He murmured into the expanse of her unwashed locks.

However, she was, and Daewyn secretly knew that Lucien was aware of that. There was no one left to call her Dae, to dance with her until the soft light of dawn embalms the sky.

Her wings were made to fly.

But first, she was going to fall.


	3. 3 Times Daewyn Didn't Say I Love You and The One Time She Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot about Daewyn and Noah!

-1-

They were swimming in a pool made of starlight. The cool water drifted through her hair, and a spring breeze tussled up his.

Daewyn had never been so elated in her life. She was with her best friend, who accepted her for who she was.

Life was perfect.

As she made to wade out of the water, a massive wave collapsed over her. Daewyn whirled around spotting Noah with a batshit eating grin on his perfect face, showing off his dimples in a very attractive fashion.

“Come and get me Dae!” He chanted.

Whilst Daewyn took off after him she couldn’t help but be amazed at how much she loved this male.

_Love?_

She couldn’t tell him – it was too soon.

Someday she would, just not today.

-2-

“I was thinking,” He said.

“Never a good sign,” Daewyn replied.

He snorted.

“I could shapeshift wings onto your back,” He said, with an unexpected casual nonchalance.

And if she didn’t love him before, she definitely loved him now.

-3-

The wind roared as they soared through the skies, on the wings he had shapeshifted upon their backs. This was the time – he had done so much for her.

“I love you!” Daewyn shouted.

And she did – so much it hurt.

“Sorry, Dae, what was that?” Noah asked, “I can’t hear you over the breeze?”

The disappointment she felt was not unlike a stone collapsing in her chest.

“Nothing, just thank you!”

-1-

It was just a normal day. They were sitting on the grass of the wretched Spring Court, daydreaming away their lives. She had to say it now – otherwise, she might never say it.

“I love you, Noah,” Daewyn whispered into his ear.

Noah’s lips curved up into a smile so glorious it could light up the world.

“That’s good,” He murmured, ”Because I love you too, Dae. More than anything in the whole of the galaxy."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any ideas or pairings you want <3


End file.
